One side of a square is $2$ meters long. What is its area?
Explanation: $2\text{ m}$ $2\text{ m}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 meters and the width is 2 meters, so the area is $2\times2$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 2 = 4 $ We can also count 4 square meters.